


Bratty Brothers

by Kadysn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Little Brothers, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn
Summary: Sam's being a brat. Dean responds in kind. That's what brothers do!





	Bratty Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlatinumRoseLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/gifts).



> PlatinumRoseLady gave me a prompt...
> 
> "How about Sam being an annoying little brother? Not in a mean way, but just teasing Dean to be silly or get him out of a bad mood?"

**Bratty Brothers**

  


“Dean."

“What?" 

“Dean.”

 _“What?”_  

“Dean.” 

 **_“WHAT?”_ ** Dean turned in his chair where he sat at the war room table and glared at Sam. “What the hell do you want?” 

Sam grinned at his brother. “Nothing,” then returned his attention to his laptop.

Dean grumbled under his breath, something that was filled with vulgarities as well as _bratty asshole brothers._

Sam chuckled and pictured giving himself a pat on the back.

Dean knew his brother as well as he knew himself. _If that’s what Sammy wants, that’s what Sammy’ll get._ Dean realized that Sam was playing with him, trying to get a rise out of him, _but that’s ok,_ Dean told himself. _It’s been a while since Sam has been in a good mood, and has tried to pick on me._ Deciding to give his brother what he wants, Dean faced Sam and flipped him a one-fingered salute.

“N _othing_ , huh?” Dean asked, faking a bad mood. “What’s gotten into you today, Samantha?” 

Sam shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Is that all you have to say? NOTHING?

Sam ignored Dean’s question and continued scrolling down the web page he wasn’t paying attention to.

Dean let it slide, but to continue giving Sam his jollies, he grumbled again and pushed from the table and moved to his favorite arm chair in the corner of the room. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam automatically replied.

“Brat.”

“Asswipe.”

The name-calling continued for a while, both brothers getting increasingly inventive with their derogatory invectives. Dean got a thrill from watching how into it Sam was.

Finally, Dean asked, “Feel better now?”

Sam turned to face his brother. “What do you mean?”

Dean grinned, “You tried to pick on me. I let you.”

Sam shrugged. “I have to be a brat once in a while. It’s a brotherly prerogative, one you take on all the time.”

The brothers grinned at one another as, rising from his seat, Dean offered, “Beer?”

“Yep,” Sam chuckled as he watched Dean leave the room. It was a good day.


End file.
